


Burned Silver

by Katie17



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Silver is in for a confused time, didnt even mean to make a joke, hehe “time”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie17/pseuds/Katie17
Summary: After being cornered by the fire monsters in his world, Silver suddenly finds himself in a new world. There is the ever so rare color green everywhere and he’s able to see what he can only assume is the sky.What is this strange place...?
Relationships: Tom/Maddie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. A new place

**Author's Note:**

> Third Silver story, let’s gooooooo!  
> I’ve been reading some movie Sonic fanfics recently so I did the most logical thing I could do once I ran out. Make my own! (If you’ve seen my profile you’ll know Silver is my favorite character)  
> First time writing any of the movie characters so I hope I portray them ok throughout the story.  
> Another thing to note is that I’ve only seen any available clips of the movie and not the full thing but if I think I need to I’ll do some research.
> 
> (Title subject to change)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white hedgehog finds himself if a different world after nearly dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been reading some Sonic movie fan fiction recently and if you’ve checked out my profile you’ll know I love Silver. So of course I did the most logical thing I could do next. Write a fanfiction set in the movie universe starring Silver!

It was a scorched wasteland. A future covered in smoke and fire. Always on the move trying to scavenge whatever he could find. It was a painful existence for sure but nobody wants to die. Fiery monsters were scattered about. Iblis’ rage living inside each one of them. Strong monsters that you’d be better off avoiding. He didn’t know if they were beatable but he didn’t care. Better safe than sorry.

It was a scary life for sure but he was able to manage. Always thirsty and almost always hungry. Skinny and covered in small burns. Recently though he had found a pretty green gem. It made his life a tiny bit more bearable. It lifted his spirits, even if it was only by a little.

He had been good at avoiding the fire monsters, as he referred to them. It was made easier by his power to lift objects with the movement of a hand and a little will from his mind. Being able to move heavier debris was truly a perk. He knew that if it weren’t for his powers he would surely be dead by now.

Unfortunately even with powers things can still go wrong. The world was an unforgiving place as his current predicament would prove. He had tripped and made noise while there were fire monsters around. Inadvertently attracting attention. Usually he could manage if there was one or _maybe_ even two depending on what kind it was but this time there was a group of them. There were about five. He began to run, knowing there was no way he’d be able to take all of them out. 

The heat was horrible and made it harder to run. He had managed to lose one of them but there were still four hot on his trail, no pun intended. He was so exhausted but he needed to keep moving. So he did... until he couldn’t.

He tripped and fell. The monsters approached. He thought this was it. His life was over. At least he had made it this far right? His gem fell out his backpack and he clutched it, silently wishing for a safe place to go. Somewhere he didn’t need to constantly fear for his life. Somewhere with food and water. Some place he could live in peace.

He closed his eyes and yelled as he felt a scorching burn on his arm, when suddenly something happened. It was a sense of falling. The feeling didn’t last very long but when it did he opened his eyes and looked up which revealed that he was no longer surrounded by fire monsters along with the wasteland he knew. Instead there was green, kind of like his gem. It was beautiful, he had never seen anything like it.

His arm was hurting from the burn he had received and as much as he just wanted to lie there he needed to get up. “Pull yourself together idiot! You’re a survivor!” He thought to himself as he stood up, picking up his rugged backpack in the progress. He didn’t know where he was but he needed to get out so he could hopefully find something to help treat his burn. 

He clutched his arm where the burn was, being careful not to touch the burn itself. It was a long and painful walk. He had to constantly take small breaks. Eventually he came across a small clearing and took notice of a house. “Yes! Maybe I can find some supplies here!” He whispered to himself. While where he was looked nothing like the wasteland he knew, he wasn’t going to take chances.

Most notably was wooden platform with wide stairs leading upward. Perhaps he could find a door up there? Taking a deep breath he proceeded to walk up the stairs, being careful to not make any noise. It was best to avoid unwanted attention. Turning a corner led him to a door. He checked to see if the door was locked, hoping it wasn’t so he didn’t need to use his powers. He turned the knob and the door opened.

He proceeded to search the house for anything he could use. Surprisingly everything inside looked to be in nice condition. Soon he came upon what he recognized as a kitchen. Score! He made his way to the cabinets and began to rummage through them, unknowingly attracting attention.

”Sonic? Is that you?” Said what sounded like a male voice.

He turned around quickly, making a defensive stance as his eyes came into contact with another creature. It was much taller than him, was wearing clothes, and seemed to have no fur. His mouth gaped at the strange sight before him and made him lose balance. It caused him to fall and he was subsequently knocked unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is finally completed to my liking! If you’re wondering what I’m talking about I’ve actually had this story sitting around for awhile as a draft, I didn’t want to post it until I was happy with it. I’ve already kinda got the next part written and am only now posting this first part but I’ve still gotta tweak it to my liking.
> 
> Also if anybody is wondering why Silver didn’t just stop himself from falling with his Psychokinesis, my headcanon for this is that Silver hasn’t learned that trick yet. I do plan on him learning it but for now it’s a no go.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this! I’m still kinda new to writing.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds a trespasser and Sonic tries making a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say here except I hope you enjoy!

Tom was sorting out some stuff upstairs when he thought he heard something from downstairs. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing things but decided to check. The noise was coming from the kitchen. It was probably Sonic but what could he be doing to cause all that noise? Better check it out.

“Sonic? Is that you?” He asked as he turned a corner. His eyes widened. That was definitely _NOT_ Sonic. 

The creature looked like it could be Sonic’s race but it was definitely not Sonic. He noticed that it was white and in a defensive stance but before he could really take in anything else it slipped and fell from turning too fast which seemed to knock it unconscious. Tom knew it’d be a long day...

Tom carefully took off it’s backpack and picked up the white creature. The first thing he noticed was that it 5 long... bangs? He wasn’t sure, especially since they were sticking up, but he decided he’d just go with them being bangs for now. Next he noticed that it’s left arm appeared to be injured. Yikes, looks bad. He definitely needs to make some calls. He gently sat it down on the sofa before calling Maddie and Sonic.

First he called Maddie, who was currently at work. “Hey Tom, something wrong?”

”Uuuhh Yeah... I uuh... found a creature that sorta resembles Sonic tearing through our cabinets? It seems to have an injury on it’s arm. It looks pretty serious. Think you could get off of work and come help me? I’m a little lost on what to do...”

There was silence on the phone for a second. “Oookaaay... anything else?”

”Yeah, I’m gonna get Sonic. I was thinking of having him pick you up since this is a special case...”

”Alright... I guess I’ll be waiting outside the vet shortly...” She said as she hung up.

Next call was for Sonic. He and Maddie had actually managed to get Sonic into school and it was working out great. He quickly made a ton of friends which he was extremely excited about for awhile. Maybe a litttle _too_ excited.

”Hey there, think you could get Sonic on the line for me? I need his help with something. It’s a bit of a... special case.”

”Sure can do, just give me a moment.”

It didn’t take long before Sonic was on the line. “Hey Donut Lord! What’s up?”

”Could you pick Maddie up from the vet for me? I’ll explain more to you once you get here.”

”You got it sir!” Sonic said before hanging up.

Tom had decided not to tell Sonic the reason he called him for right away. He wasn’t sure how Sonic would react to such news so he thought it best to just explain it to him in person.

* * *

“We’re hooome!” Sonic announced as he set Maddie down.

”So” Sonic said as he zipped in front of Tom “what’s the emergency?”

Tom quickly explained the situation to Sonic, whose eyes widened. “Wh-what? Where are they?”

”I set them on the sofa, Maddie’s in there now looking at his injury.” Tom said as both he and Sonic walked into the living room.

”So, hows our guest?”

”Not very good. He’s got a 2nd degree burn on his arm, a few other minor injuries, and he’s very skinny.”

”Any idea what kind of animal he is?”

”I’m pretty sure this guy is also a hedgehog but I could be wrong. Sonic, could you fetch me my Med Kit and a wet towel?”

”On it.” Sonic quickly obtained the requested items and gave them to Maddie.

First she put the wet towel on the burn for a little bit. Next she let it dry for a few seconds before putting some Aloe on it. The white, what they assumed was a hedgehog, flinched. Lastly she carefully put a band aid on the burn, making sure to not actually have it touching the burn.

”All done. Now we just have to wait for him to wake up...”

”Do you think he’s nice?” Sonic asked with a slight tone of excitement in his voice.

”Well he didn’t try to attack me on sight, he just got defensive before he lost his footing. So there’s a chance.”

”That’s good! I have like a million questions.”

“Yeah well I’m sure we all do.” added Maddie.

”Well I hope he wakes up soon!”

”He might if you don’t keep your voice down.” Whispered Tom.

”Sorry...” Sonic whispered back.

A groan came from the sofa.

”Yeah well it might be a little late for that boys...”

Their guest’s eyes slowly opened. “Uuugh... why does my head hurt?” He questioned himself as he put a hand on his head.

”Well Tom _did_ say you fell off the counter.” Sonic said hastily in responce.

Their guest jolted up and looked toward the noise, confusion filling his face. The blue hedgehog was pretty close to him, having quickly gone to the front of the sofa once he heard that their guest was waking up.

”Now that you’re up I’ve got like a million questions! Like who are you? Where’d you come from? How’d you get here? Why were you hurt? Why did you sneak inside our house? What’s up with your outfit? It looks kinda futuristic. Did your front quills always look the way they do? W-“

”Sonic honey, maybe you should actually let him _talk_?” Maddie cut in. She was mostly going to leave the talking up to Sonic at first, she didn’t want to scare their guest. She motioned for Tom to follow her so the two could have the room to themselves.

”Oops, I’m sorry. My name’s Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Who’re you?”

The hedgehog just stared at Sonic then looked around the room, confusion still masking his face. “Where... what’s going on?”

”Tom found you rummaging through our cabinets and you fell. Why were you doing that anyways?”

There was silence for a few seconds before Sonic got a responce. “Scavenging...”

Sonic tilted his head. “Yeah but... _why_?”

This time the responce was immediate. “For supplies, obviously! How else am I supposed to survive?” 

Sonic was a bit shocked by the sudden change in attitude. “Errrrr I think you’re confused. Wherever you came from is _definitely_ different from here.”

”W-what? But that doesn’t make any sense.”

”Don’t worry, nothing quite made sense to me when I first arrived here.”

”Arrived? What are you implying?”

”Weeeell wherever you’re from, you’re not there anymore. This is Earth!”

“Eearrth? But... but I was just on Mobius...”

“Mobius? Is that the name of the planet we come from? Assuming we’re from the same place.”

“You mean you didn’t know?”

Sonic nodded his head. Their guest let out a sigh “I heard Mobius used to be a beautiful place long before I was born... now it’s just a fiery wasteland full of death and destruction.” He turned away from Sonic and looked down “You’re lucky... you seem to be happy here. Not having to lead a life of constant struggle like I have. Always on the move, never staying in one place too long. Constantly hungry and thirsty. Eating mostly spoiled food because you have nothing else and...” He paused for a moment, a tear sliding down his face. Voice slightly breaking. “And always alone...”

Sonic recoiled slightly, ears flattering against his head. He somewhat understood how he felt. “I... I may not have had all your problems but... I didn’t always lead a happy life either. I spent 10 years alone, it was only about three months ago that I actually made any friends.”

“10 years huh? How old are you now?”

“13. I vaguely remember spending a few years with a nice owl named Longclaw. She... she had to send me away for my own protection. I don’t know if she’s even alive.”

“That still proves you’re more lucky than me. I can’t recall anybody taking care of me and as far as I know I’m only about 10.”

“Well if you’re here somebody must’ve taken care of you for awhile, right?”

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“So um... mind telling me who you are?”

“Oh right, I never introduced myself. I’m Silver, Silver the hedgehog.”

“Well it’s super nice to meet you Silver!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue galore!   
> Just so you know I’m trying my best to have Tom and Maddie included and not just putting the focus on Sonic and Silver. I hope you’re liking Silver’s personality so far! Poor guy is confused.
> 
> Btw since I might get asked about this, Silver saying Earth as Eearrth is completely intentional. He’s never heard of the place much less spoken it before.


	3. Making a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic makes a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I’m doing ok with the dialogue so far. :)  
> (And even though it says there’ll only be 4 (now 5) chapters I elaborate on this more at the end notes)

Silver once again turned his head to look at Sonic. “So... is this your house? And what was up with that weird creature I saw?”

”You mean Tom? He’s a human. And this isn’t really my house. I do have my own room in the attic though! Tom and Maddie let me stay there.”

”Oh. Did one one of them patch me up? No offense but you don’t seem like the medical type.”

”Yeah, Maddie’s a vet! She the best at what she does!”

”Vet...?”

”Oh right, you probably wouldn’t know what a vet is. A vet is where you take your pets to help them get betterand a pet is an animal friend! In fact we have one here. He’s a dog named Ozzy.”

”Riiiiight...”

”Anyways, would you like to meet them? Tom and Maddie have been waiting patiently for us to finish talking.”

”Uuuuuh...”

”It’s alright if you don’t wanna, but this _is_ their house so it’s probably best to get introductions out of the way.”

”I... I guess...” Silver responded as he readjusted himself so that he was actually facing forward, his feet dangling off the sofa.

”Sweet! They left while we were talking so I’ll go em now!” Sonic was gone for only about five seconds before returning with two, at least what he assumed were, humans.

”H-hi...” Silver gave them a small wave.

”Hey there, I’m sure Sonic already told you but I’m Maddie and this is Tom. How’s your arm feeling? Any better?”

”It uh... feels much better.”

”Well that’s good to hear! Anyways Tom wanted to apologize for earlier.”

”Earlier?”

”Y-Yeah... I didn’t mean to scare you, and I _especially_ didn’t mean to make you fall.”

”Oh. It’s fine. You didn’t mean it.”

”Well now that introductions are out of the way, why don’t we get you something to eat and drink? No offense but... you’re uh... really skinny.”

”None taken. And yeah, I could really go for something to eat and drink. The last time I had something was about 4 days ago.”

Sonic immediately went to go grab some food and water after that horrible statement.

”Here you go Silv, refill yourself! I brought you some water and a sandwich.

“Silv?” He questioned in response before taking a sip of water. It was _amazing_. He quickly drank it all down.

”Slow down dude, you might choke! And to answer your question it’s a nickname!”

”Nick... name?” Silver asked puzzledly as he set down the former glass of water.

Sonic was a bit shocked by this response. ”You don’t know what a nickname is?!”

Silver shrugged. 

“It’s something your friends call you for short, or sometimes as a joke. Like how I occasionally call Tom Donut Lord. It’s a little joke based on what I used to call him before I knew his actual name.”

”That’s kinda weird but I think I get it. Speaking of that, you said nicknames are something friends give each other. Does that mean you see me as a... friend?”

”Of course!”

”But we just met.” He took a bite of what Sonic called a sandwich. It was really good! Better than anything he had eaten in a long time.

”So? Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends! Assuming you’d like to be friends...”

”That sounds nice.” Silver responded as he quickly finished the sandwich.

”Yup! Having friends is great. You get to do all sorts of fun stuff together, not to mention you can trust them with anything!”

”A-anything?”

”Exactly! Did you have you want to share?”

Silver looked at his hands. Would it be ok to... show him? He said friends are people you can trust... But what if it weirded him out?

”Uuh...”

”It’s ok if you don’t want to, I just thought I’d ask.”

”I um...” Maybe he’d think it was cool? “I... I... I can do this...” Silver reached out his hand slightly toward the glass he had put on the table and lifted it with his Psychokinesis.

The glass was now several feet in the air, engulfed in a cyan aura. Everybody stared in shock but Sonic was the first to react.

”Woah! That. Is. So. Cool.”

”You think so? You aren’t weirded out by it or anything?”

”Of course not! I’ve got a power too, super speed.”

”That sounds really cool. I guess that explains why it only took you a few seconds to leave this room and get back.”

Sonic winked. “You got it!”

Silver set the glass back down. 

“Can you lift _anything_?”

”Not really. I can’t lift anything too heavy or else my head will start to hurt and then I can’t concentrate.”

”Well can you lift multiple items?”

”Yeah, but it takes a bit more concentration.”

”That’s so cool! Do you think you could lift me?”

Silver flinched. ”Wh-what? No! No way I’m trying that! I’ve never actually lifted another living being... what if I hurt you somehow?!”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Maddie was about to tell Sonic no but before she could Silver responded with ”No is no...”

Sonic pouted. 

“Sonic, what have we told you about pouting?” Maddie asked with a stern tone.

”Not to pout when I don’t get my way...”

“That’s right. We don’t want to make Silver feel bad about it.”

”It’s alright miss. I don’t really understand what pouting is anyways... I’ve never really interacted with anybody before now...”

”That’s alright, we can help you understand. If you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask, alright?”

Silver gave a gentle nod, still obviously not used to interacting with people.

Tom finally decided it was his turn to do some talking. “So... if you don’t mind me asking Silver, what was your world like? It uh, sounds like you had it rough.”

”Tom!” Maddie shouted as she gave him a glare.

”Its ok, if I were you I’d probably be curious too.”

Tom gave Maddie a smirk and she just rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe he asked such a question, and especially so soon.

“As far as I can remember my world has been a wasteland. Probably long before I was born. There’s an abundance of fire monsters everywhere. I lived somewhere I just called Crisis City. It’s terrible. Having to scavenge for food and something to drink. There isn’t really water anymore. It’s all... evaporated? I think that’s the word. I’ve also had my powers for as long as I remember. I probably wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for them. A small blessing I suppose. Though I’m honestly not sure how I got here. I remember accidentally making some noise and having the unfortunate luck to have 5 fire monsters around that area. I lost one of them but I was getting exhausted and I tripped. A gem I had recently found fell out of my bag and I grabbed it. The monsters approached and one of them burnt me. I wished for a safe place and then I suddenly fell and was in a place with a ton of trees. Then I found this place and you know the rest.”

“Oh... Now I feel bad for asking.”

“Like I said, It’s alright. I’d be curious too.”

“So... what now?” Asked Sonic.

“Well...” Maddie thought about it for a second “you could show Silver around. He hasn’t really seen Green Hills yet.”

“Is that what this place is called?”

“That’s right! Plus you won’t have to worry about what the townspeople think, they’re already familiar with Sonic. You might get some looks but that’s it.”

“Sounds awesome, what do you think Silv?”

“Um... it’s not like I’m really doing anything else...”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to show you around and maybe even introduce you to some of my friends once school is out.”

“What’s school?”

“Oh right, you wouldn’t really know what a school is... it’s a big place kids go to learn all sorts of stuff.”

“Really? That sounds useful.”

“Useful is a strange way to put it but I suppose you have a point. I’d describe it more as cool.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well you can also meet people and makes friends! I can’t wait to introduce you!”

“Be back before dinner and don’t go to fast with your new friend, alright Sonic?”

“Alright!” Sonic said as he took Silver’s hand.

“Um this probably sounds like a silly question but... what’s dinner?”

Sonic gave him a flabbergasted look. “You officially have a ton of learning to do...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I’ve posted this and chapter 2 I’ve gotta start trying to write chapter 4 since I don’t actually have anything written for it yet.  
> It might take awhile since I’ll probably have to be more descriptive with it. Then there’s also the fact I gotta sort out Sonic’s mentioned friends. I know that there’s obviously JoJo (I think that’s her name at least) but I don’t recall there being any other kids that Sonic actually made friends with in the movie, much less their names, so I’ll have to take some creative liberties. Same with the actual town. It’ll probably be tough but I’ll try my best!
> 
> Now to elaborate on the whole there only being 4 (now it’s 5) chapters.  
> I plan on making this into a series. Like the next chapter will be where I expand on the actual universe then I’ll try making one shots and stuff into its own thing. (Still hoping to think of a better name so I’m open to suggestions)


	4. Tour time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic takes Silver on a tour around town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to look for any good shots of inside the town but I couldn’t really find anything so I’m apparently just going in blind, meaning I’ll just have to make up stuff I could see them having in their town.

After explaining what dinner was, along with breakfast, Sonic opened the front door and walked through it with Silver.

”Behold! The amazingness of Green Hills!”

”Woah... this is actually pretty amazing...”

”I know right? Just wait until you see everything else here!”

”I may not know how big this place is but I hope you don’t mean _literally_ everywhere.”

”O-of course not! That would be silly. For starters we’re just gonna check out some of my favorite places!”

”Well then, lead the way.”

And so started the tour of Green Hills!

“First stop is the neighborhood, it’s where everyone lives! I find it amazing how every house is unique. I mean just look at all the variety!”

Silver looked at all the houses. They were all definitely unique.

”How do they manage to make such different looking houses?”

“Beats me but it makes things look way less boring, don’t you think?”

”Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

”Any questions?”

”Yeah uh... I’ve seen a ton of those things” Silver pointed to a car “but I still don’t know what they are. They all seem fairly different too...”

”That’s called a car. It’s a common mode of transportation, nearly everyone has one. It has a ton of cool features!”

”Really? Like what?”

”First of all, it has a built in radio! It can play music and makes things way less boring when you drive somewhere. Not to mention it has air conditioning.”

”That sounds pretty cool.”

”It is! Maybe we can get Tom or Maddie to show you the inside of one later.”

”That sounds nice...”

“Next up is the what you might call a shopping district. It’s an area with a ton of stores. One of everybody’s favorites is the bakery! While they might not have Chili Dogs they have a ton of other sweet food. Would you like to go try some? If so I can go get some of my allowance money real quick.”

“Yeah but uh... what’s money?”

”Oh right, you wouldn’t exactly have money from where you come from. It’s like what you use to exchange stuff. Like if we were to go buy something in the bakery I’d give however much money it costs in exchange for some food.”

”Okay but how do you get money?”

”Well to get money you have to do work. Take the bakery as an example again. They’ll hire somebody with the right skill set they need in order to help do stuff like bake or help customers and in return they get a certain amount of money for all their hard work.”

”I guess that kinda makes sense...”

”I’ll go get some money right now, be back in a few seconds!” Sonic said as he literally only took a few seconds to return. “Alright, now that we’ve got some money let’s go buy some stuff!”

Sonic once again took Silver’s hand and entered the store. The place was a bit small and had lots of shelves which were occupied by various types of food. Though some of the stuff was behind glass for reasons which eluded Silver.

”So um... now what?”

”Well now you just look around and tell me if anything catches your eye! If you didn’t know that means to tell me if you spot anything you’d like to try. The best way is to look at the display cases.”

”Oh okay.”

Silver looked at what previously eluded him but were apparently called display cases. There were tons of different looking foods. He had no idea what any of it was seeing as there weren’t any labels. It was fascinating to Silver at how many different types of foods there could be. He wasn’t used to having a variety of stuff to choose from, it was usually just whatever he could manage to find. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least...

”Hey Sonic I’m not entirely sure what to get... any recommendations?”

”Sure! One of the most common stuff people like are cookies. Why don’t you try some of these first?”

Silver just gave a nod in response. Sonic proceeded to ring some gold thing on top the counter and a human shortly came out from the back.

”They there Sonic!” Said a female voice. “Oh, I see you’ve brought a friend too. What can I help you with?”

”I’d like to buy some chocolate chip cookies for me and my friend! I think 4 will do to start us off. He’s never had any before.”

”You got it little guy.” The human said as they grabbed something round shaped which Silver assumed was the aforementioned chocolate chip cookies.

”That’ll be four dollars.”

”Here ya go!” Sonic replied as he took out some green kind of paper which he guessed was this money stuff he had mentioned earlier.

Sonic turned to Silver as he held out two cookies. It was circular and had lots of brown dots on it. He was a little hesitant but he took a bite. His eyes lit up. _This is amazing._ He quickly devoured the two cookies he had been handed to which Sonic and the lady at the counter just chuckled in response.

Sonic took a bite out of his own cookie. ”It’s good isn’t it?”

Silver rapidly nodded his head. “It’s so yummy! I’ve never had anything like it!”

”That so little guy? Well here’s another one, on the house.” The lady said as she handed Silver an extra cookie.

”Oh my gosh.” Silver took the cookie and looked up at the human before giving her a big thank you and once again devouring the food.

”This place is amazing Sonic!”

”Haha, glad you think so.”

Silver was now way more excited about the tour. “Where else it there to go?”

”I was thinking of heading to the park next. It’s an outdoor place with a bunch of fun things to do! Me and my friends hang out there sometimes.”

”I wanna see!”

”Well then, let’s get going!” Sonic grabbed the now way more excited hedgehog’s hand to bring him to the park.

* * *

”Behold! The park!”

Silver looked around. There was a lot of open space and some other things in the distance but what caught his attention was ton of odd looking contraptions, which only added to his excitement. “I have no idea what all these things are Sonic, but I really want to find out!”

“That’s the playground. There’s a variety of stuff to do up there, follow me and I’ll show you around!”

Sonic walked up the stairs and Silver followed.

”That’s a slide, it’s pretty straightforward. You just slide down it. There are lots of different slide designs. All you do is sit down and go forward.” Sonic demonstraighted to which Silver swiftly followed. “That was really fun for something so simple! What else it there?” 

Sonic showed Silver the many other things the playground had to offer, like the jungle gym, but saved the best for last.

“Here’s my favorite! It’s called a swing set. It’s name is also pretty straightforward.”

”How does it work?”

”Well you sit on it, grab the ropes which act like handles, and use your feet to propel yourself. Come try it with me!”

Silver sat down next to Sonic, excited to try what was apparently Sonic’s favorite. He watched Sonic do it before trying it himself. Seemed simple. He grabbed the rope and kicked himself backward. It started off slow, mostly because he had to time his kick when he was coming down, but eventually he got the rhythm to it. Once he was up pretty high he let himself go back and forth. The feeling was amazing, he could really feel the air. It gave him a higher view of some of the things in the distance. It was amazing.

Playing on the swing lasted the longest. Silver was having a blast but it did get a bit boring eventually so he waited for it the swing to slow and hopped off. “That was fun! The feeling was amazing and I got to see a ton of things from a different perspective!”

“That’s part of why it’s my favorite!”

“Part of? Does that mean there’s another thing you can do on the swing?”

“Yup! Though it originally wasn’t meant to be used in this way, it’s really fun.”

“Show me!”

“Alright. This one also takes a bit of time before it gets into motion plus it’ll make you dizzy. First thing you gotta do is actually lay on the swing with your stomach. Then you use your feet and go in a circle which will wrap up the rope. For the final step, you pick your feet up off the ground, like this!” Sonic lifted his feet and Silver watched is amazement as he spun in fast circles on the swing. He pretty quickly came to a stop. Sonic made sure to be careful when getting off, being wobbly for a few seconds.

“You should try it Silv, while you might end up dizzy it’s totally worth it!” Silver walked over to the swing and got into position. He went in a circle to wrap the rope up. It got harder to wrap the more he went but eventually he couldn’t go anymore. Taking a deep breath he picked his feet up off the ground and immediately started spinning. Everything went around him in a blur but the feeling was amazing! He was kinda sad when it ended but definitely enjoyed it.

Sonic came over to help Silver up. It was Silver’s first time trying it and he didn’t want him to fall. “Pretty awesome, right?”

“D-definitely... dizziness... totally worth...”

“Just don’t tell anybody, alright? We could get in trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it, that was way too fun to get in trouble for! Anyways, what’s next?”

Sonic looked at his watch. “Oh hey, school almost lets out! Which means you can finally meet my friends! This is gonna be so fun! Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was longer than expected. Guess this is actually gonna have 5 chapters.
> 
> By the way, props to anybody who knows that trick with the swing I described! The swing was one of my favorite things to play on. I haven’t played on one in forever but I still remember how awesome they were.  
> I also feel like even though Sonic is fast he’d enjoy the swing because of the differentkind of motion it brings plus you get to see things from a higher angle! 
> 
> Now I really want to go out and play on a swing set myself... :(
> 
> Though I must say I’m pretty happy with what I managed to write in terms of the tour. I had absolutely no idea where I was gonna go with it but I think I wrote some pretty good moments, like Silver absolutely devouring cookies. I mean it’s no surprise since he comes from a harsh future but I also find it cute.
> 
> Oh my god, I just went to do something and when I came back I realized I accidentally posted chapter 5 instead of saving it as a draft and I had a mini heart attack... in a panic I instantly deleted it, thankfully I didn’t have much but I never ever want that to happen again in the history of ever.  
> Welp, time to go watch something instead of writing to calm my still kind of freaking out self down.
> 
> UPDATE: I think I’ve finally calmed down enough to start plotting the next part. Though I’m still very nervous about adding in some random OCs (I would say they’re only kind of OCs though) but I don’t really have much of choice if I want to continue this, which I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was pretty fun to write.  
> I’ve actually had this story sitting around as a draft for awhile but I didn’t want to post it until I was happy with it, which I think I am.
> 
> By the way, if anybody is wondering why Silver didn’t use his Psychokinesis to stop himself from falling, my headcanon for this is that he hasn’t learned that trick. Yet.


End file.
